b_nastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ambition
Ambition is a song off B-Nasty's album "The End of the Beginning". lyrics Hook I’m talking about that ambition I’m talking about that ambition boy I’m just talking about that ambition I’m talking about it I’m talking about that ambition boy I’m talking about that ambition boy I’m just talking about that ambition boy I’m just talking about it like whoa 1 Yeah I am, number one Yeah I am, number one My city need me, flow top tier Got dudes with me, that wanna flow that wanna know my name tho That ambition ant stopping, we just get it popping Purp in my drink Yeah it’s over the top, but, I don’t give a fuck I don’t give a fuck You notice I flow this then proceed to rock this I’m on top of this shit like, my flows don’t stop cause they off the top These other rappers tryna meet my boy Casper Too clever That’s why That’s why I’m number one damn boy Top 10 charts, we do it better, for real tho Top 10 charts, we do it better, for real tho Leave 'em on the sidelines My team, my team ain't about to motherfuckin' go ahead and damn well duck with it Boy! Pre-Hook Yeah you know I’m on it Got your bad bitch and she want it Yeah, yeah I’m this real shit Y’all can keep playing But I'ma fuck up this beat Got your bad bitch at my feet Hook I’m talking about that ambition I’m talking about that ambition boy I’m just talking about that ambition I’m talking about it I’m talking about that ambition boy I’m talking about that ambition boy I’m just talking about that ambition boy I’m just talking about it like whoa 2 Yeah, I do it Do it better than any rapper They wanna know why I flow Yo fuck em, I told em I told em all before How you damn gone ignore Got your bad bitch Tryna influence me, body curves on me But I ain’t playing with this shit Yeah I’m on this real game Got all my homies looking the same I told em, you don’t understand, the gravity of this plan The models and the cars, while we smoking these cigars They be talking all damn day This is what we doing, started from the bottom Now we at the top floor Blowing through those green notes We ain’t talk about no defeat, just fuck a bad bitch freak She be there all week, trust me this ain't for the weak If you gone be here, you gone need some damn sleep? Shit we going too damn steep, every day we gone go creep Stack that money g's, for my creed Better believe, fuck the fame, I came to jam with the fam You know who the fuck the man is I ain't gotta explain I ain't gotta explain Pre-Hook Yeah you know I’m on it Got your bad bitch and she want it Yeah, yeah I’m this real shit Y’all can keep playing But I'ma fuck up this beat Got your bad bitch at my feet Hook I’m talking about that ambition I’m talking about that ambition boy I’m just talking about that ambition I’m talking about it I’m talking about that ambition boy I’m talking about that ambition boy I’m just talking about that ambition boy I’m just talking about it like whoa